Wish
by anfernarusaku
Summary: La Princesa flama esta harta de que todo este en su contra. por mas que se esfuerzen ella siempre terminara lastimando a Finn. ¿En verdad no hay manera de que puedan estar juntos? como desearia que le dieran una oportunidad... FinnXFlame Princess. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hola gente de fanfiction! esta es mi primer historia de Hora de aventura asi que espero la disfruten. Esto se me ocurrio despues de ver Burning Low y algunos hermosos fanarts. Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores... bla bla bla, ya se lo saben ¿no? **_

_**Notas: Utilizo algunas abreviaciones como DP para referirme a la dulce princesa y PF para la princesa flama.**_

_**los "zzz" son los cambios de escena.**_

_**sin mas rodeos. ¡Disfrutenlo!**_

-¿te encuentras bien Finn?-

Pregunto angustiada la joven al tiempo que se acercaba al chico con preocupación.

El le sonrió aguantándose las lágrimas e intentando ignorar el dolor.

-¡Estoy bien! No es nada que un héroe como yo no pueda tolerar-

La princesa le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida. Sabia que lo había lastimado, pero el nunca le reprocharía nada.

-creo que deberíamos dejar de intentarlo, al menos por ahora…-

Finn acepto algo decepcionado; realmente le gustaba besarla, a pesar de que eso le provocara quemaduras de 2° grado.

Además, la inestabilidad de la naturaleza del fuego era otro problema; si intentaban llegar a un nivel mas alto, todos e Ooo terminarían carbonizados.

-Muy bien tortolitos, ya basta de besos ardientes-

Menciono Jake acercándose a ellos. Ambos se sonrojaron apenados.

-oh viejo ¿tenias que decir eso?-

Le replico Finn avergonzado; Jake rio divertido.

-Es hora de irnos hermanito, despídete de tu amiguita-

Los chicos se miraron y el rubio tomo una piedra del camino, la beso y luego la acerco hacia la chica, ella realizo el mismo acto y le sonrió. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos.

-¡oh! ¡Chicos! ¡Ahí están!-

Oyeron gritar a una voz a sus espaldas y los tres se volvieron extrañados. La Dulce Princesa ascendía la colina caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede DP?-

Pregunto Finn extrañado de la presencia de la joven.

-¡oh! Nada importante, solo venia a traerle a Jake las vendas que me pidió-

Respondió la princesa y le entrego un paquete al perro mágico.

-ya veo porque las necesitan-

Dijo ella señalando las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Finn. El miro hacia otra parte tratando de ignorar el comentario; la princesa flama oculto la mirada culpable.

-Hey. Estaré bien-

Le dijo Finn con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es hora de irnos Finn-

Carraspeo Jake interrumpiendo la escena.

-Adiós Finn-

-Adiós princesa-

El joven aventurero se alejo sin dejar de mirarla y llego al lado de su fiel compañero. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario pero se detuvieron al ver que la Dulce princesa no los seguía.

-¿no vienes DP?-

-Adelántense ustedes chicos, me gustaría hablar un poco con la princesa-

Dijo ella mirándolos con inocencia; la princesa flama se tenso y Finn la miro con sospecha. Algo no andaba bien…

-mm esta bien…-

Acepto finalmente el rubio al sentirse arrastrado por su hermano. Le dedico una última mirada a la princesa flama y se perdieron en el horizonte.

-¿y bien?-

Pregunto la pelirroja cruzando los brazos. Ya conocía a la Dulce princesa, pero su relación no era demasiado cordial que digamos.

La Dulce princesa suspiro y la miro pesadamente. Seria mejor ir al grano con esto.

-Deberías dejar de ver a Finn-

PF alzo una ceja ante el comentario.

-¿es porque ya no pone toda su atención en ti?-

DP suspiro y rodo los ojos. Estaba harta de que todos se fueran al tema de los celos.

-Escucha. Finn es un humano y tu eres de fuego, por mas que quieran que funcione no lo hará, y se que tu lo sabes. Pudiste ver sus heridas ¿no? Eso realmente debe doler…-

-¡no he visto que Finn se queje!-

Grito la Princesa flama sintiendo como se llenaba de culpa.

-¡Finn nunca se quejaría! ¿No lo entiendes? El es un caballero, por mas que lo lastimes el nunca lo dirá, nunca diría ni una sola palabra en contra tuya-

Se miraron en silencio y la princesa flama termino por desplomarse en el suelo. Si, eso ya lo sabia, por eso es que dolía tanto.

La Dulce princesa se sentó junto a ella (a una distancia prudente) y le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

-Mira, me agradas, a pesar de todo lo que dicen yo creo que eres buena persona; pero ese no es el punto. ¿Puedes entenderlo verdad? Finn puede aguantarse el dolor ahora, pero no soportara por siempre, además eres muy inestable. Glob no lo quiera, pero podrías terminar matándolo-

La pelirroja permaneció con la mirada en el suelo. La Dulce princesa se levanto con torpeza y suspiro resignada.

-perdona si soy my brusca, solo quiero proteger a mi amigo-

Dijo y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, unos pasos mas delante de volvió y le dedico otra sonrisa.

-piénsalo-

Finalizo y desapareció por donde había llegado.

_**Zzz**_

La princesa flama paso toda la tarde observando el cielo. Se sentía inmensamente culpable. Sabia que la Dulce princesa tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara lastimando a Finn de gravedad.

El cielo se oscureció y ella sintió como todo a su alrededor lo hacia también. Le parecía que el mundo conspiraba en su contra; cuando por fin pensó que podría ser feliz, la venda de sus ojos cayo con brusquedad.

Finn y ella nunca podrían estar juntos, no podrían porque ella solo terminaría lastimándolo; no siquiera podían tomarse de las manos sin que el resultara herido.

Lo había sabido desde el día en que se conocieron. El era agua y ella era fuego, estaban destinados a herirse mutuamente.

Una estrella fugaz cruzo por el firmamento y la princesa cerro los ojos con fuerza. Había oído de Finn que estas estrellas tenían el poder de conceder deseos; y si tal vez lo pedía con suficiente fuerza…

-Por favor, ayúdame a permanecer al lado de Finn, concédeme algo que haga que mis llamas no puedan quemarlo, conviérteme en algo que no lo pueda lastimar-

Abrió los ojos de nuevo pero todo permanecía igual. Había sido una tonta por creer en esas fantasías.

Se recostó en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir. Tal vez así podría olvidar la triste realidad que la acechaba.

_**Zzz**_

El sonido de una melodía la despertó de su sueño; el sol le dio en la cara de golpe, por lo que le fue difícil abrir los ojos por completo.

-Buenos días preciosa-

Pronuncio una voz a su lado y pudo vislumbrar a una joven de cabello negro que flotaba cerca de ella. Llevaba un gran sombrero que la cubría del sol y tocaba un bajo-hacha de color rojo.

Era Marceline la reina vampiro, ya la conocía, era la mejor amiga de Finn, el se la había presentado hace poco.

-Hola-

Menciono ella bastante aturdida, se sentía extrañamente diferente esta mañana.

-eres las princesa flama ¿verdad?-

Pregunto Marceline poniendo los pies sobre la tierra. A la pelirroja le extraño la pregunta.

-claro que si-

Le dijo y se levanto hasta quedar sentada. Podría haber jurado que sintió la hierba bajo sus manos de manera distinta.

-por un instante no te reconozco, de gracias a que tu cabello aun tiene el mismo tono, y claro a la gema en tu frente. Dime ¿Qué clase de magia usaste?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no miras tus brazos?-

La princesa flama obedeció de mala gana y estiro sus brazos a la altura de su rostro. Se paralizo en su lugar y abrió los ojos grandemente sorprendida.

Sus brazos eran de un color rosado, iguales a los de Finn.

Comenzó a analizarse poco apoco y se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo había adoptado el mismo color. Se toco y vio que tenia una textura diferente, suave y delicada, ya no había llamas, ya no había nada que pudiera lastimar a Finn.

Camino a gatas hasta el lago y vio su reflejo en el. Su cabello pelirrojo caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y las mejillas sonrosadas resaltaban en su piel.

Una pequeña lagrima de felicidad cayo de sus ojos y se sorprendió con su toque cálido. No dolía, no la lastimaba, ahora era elemento agua como Finn.

-Mi deseo se cumplió…-

Susurro la joven embelesada con su imagen.

-si, parece que tus ruegos llegaron a Glob…-

Afirmo Marceline sin dejar de tocar su bajo.

-pero no creo que Finn este contento con que hayas cambiado por su culpa-

-No lo hice solo por el. Esto también significa mucho para mí-

Una ligera brisa soplo alrededor rozando su piel, se estremeció y se abrazo a si misma.

-A eso se le llama frio, y creo que debería prestarte algo de ropa si no quieres pescar un resfriado-

La princesa Flama se miro y sintio el calor agolpándose en su rostro. No había caído en la cuenta de que estaba desnuda…

_**Zzz**_

-¡Marceline! ¡Aquí estamos!-

Gritaron Finn y Jake alarmados. La vampiresa los había llamado con cierta urgencia. Algo debía andar mal para que los llamara de esa forma.

Los dos hermanos se miraron consternados al ver a la joven flotando despreocupadamente con el bajo en sus brazos. Los miro sonriente y dejo el bajo en el suelo.

-Que hay chicos-

Los saludo con total tranquilidad.

-¿no estas en peligro?-

Pregunto Finn arqueando una ceja extrañado.

-¿yo? ¡Para nada! ¿Qué no puedo simplemente llamar a mis dos mejores amigos en todo Ooo?-

Finn y Jake cruzaron los brazos en signo de enfado, Aquello era una mala broma de parte de Marceline.

Ella dejo de flotar y poso sus pies sobre el suelo. Les sonrió de nueva cuenta y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio.

-La verdad es que si tengo una especie de emergencia-

Pronuncio y los dos la miraron detenidamente.

-Una amiga vino de visita y no tiene donde quedarse-

-¿la conocemos?-

Pregunto el chico recordando a la pandilla de fantasmas amigos de la chica. Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco más hacia la sala.

-A mi me parece que si-

Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¡Puedes Salir!-

Una joven pelirroja surgió de la penumbra. Llevaba puesto un viejo vestido gris de Marceline, seguro de cuando era mas joven. Finn se quedo pasmado cuando vislumbro la joya en la frente de la joven. Estaba completamente seguro de que era ella, sin lugar a dudas era su princesa flama.

-¿prin… cesa…?-

Tartamudeo el chico haciendo que ella subiera la mirada.

Sus ojos carmesí se cruzaron con los zafiro de el. Se atrevió a acercarse más y estiro una mano para tocarla. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el contacto; quería sentir la piel de Finn rozando la suya, quería saber que por primera vez no le haría daño.

Al contacto de sus dedos con su mejilla ambos se estremecieron, se quedaron así un instante hasta que el asimilo lo sucedido. Comenzó a recorrer todas las facciones de su rostro lentamente, la respiración de la chica se agito de repente, su corazón estaba desenfrenado.

Cuando el rozo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, sintió que se desmayaría en el instante; acaricio con suavidad su cabello y después bajo sus manos hasta tomar las suyas.

Se decidió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con un Finn mirándola sonrojado, pero también con confusión en el rostro.

-¿Cómo…?-

-pedí un deseo y me lo cumplieron-

Le dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa; Finn sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho.

Se acercaron un poco mas sabiendo lo que seguía, lo que querían, lo que anhelaban desde hace mucho.

Finn la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el, tenia la cara roja como un tomate, pero no podía romper la magia del momento.

Ella de dejo llevar y cerro los ojos de vuelta, sintió su aliento chocar contra el suyo, casi podían oír los latidos de ambos corazones…

Coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y espero sentir alguna especie de dolor. Nada, solo la suave piel de sus labios y su dulce aroma.

Comenzó a besarla con más seguridad y ella le correspondió sorprendida, sorprendida de este nuevo nivel de beso, de que no se hubieran apartado ya como solían hacerlo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Se miraron de nueva cuenta con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Les parecía como un sueño.

-wuaw…-

Dijo al fin el rubio y ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-si, wuaw…-

-ejem. Que somos 4 en la casa ¿recuerdan?-

Se oyó la voz de Jake y los chicos se volvieron; el perro y la joven vampiresa los miraban con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

Ambos chicos se cubrieron de un tono rojo escarlata, ocultaron sus miradas y se alejaron un poco pero si soltarse de las manos.

Podían estar juntos, ya no había excusas que los mantuvieran separados. Ya ninguno de ellos saldría lastimado.

Ambos habían demostrado, que no hay tal cosa como un amor imposible…

_**y bien?**_

_**me ha quedado demasiado cursi?**_

_**tenia que incluir a marceline, es de mis personajes favoritos asi que tenia que ponerla.**_

_**espero sus hermos reviews!**_

_**diganme que les parecio, si debo seguir escribiendo o si soy un asco para esto jaja**_

_**dejen un lindo review!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola hola, gente de fanfiction. pues como me lo han pedido, aqui les dejo la reaccion de la Dulce Princesa. Es un poco corto pero espero les guste.**_

_**Recuerden uso DP para referirme a la dulce princesa y PF para la princesa Flama.**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

Pestañeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar claramente la imagen; Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nueva cuenta de inmediato. No, no estaba soñando, tampoco era una clase de broma pesada; la imagen era real, increíblemente real.

-Entonces… ¿nos dejas pasar?-

Le dijo una voz sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Marceline seguía observándola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-ah… si… ¡si, si, claro! ¡Pasen!-

Respondió la Dulce Princesa invitándolas a entrar dentro de su palacio.

No podía apartar la mirada de la joven pelirroja; le era difícil creerlo, era como estar observando un fantasma.

-Creí que podrías prestarle algo de ropa Boni. La mía no es precisamente "estilo princesa"-

Recalco la vampiresa señalando las ropas que usaba la chica pelirroja. Un vestido gris muy largo para ella, junto con unas botas negras de tacón. Eso explicaba el hecho de que la chica se tropezara al caminar.

-Si, no hay problema-

Murmuro la pelirrosa aun en trance. Llamo al mayordomo mentita y le indico traer unas prendas de su habitación.

-Te prestare algunas ropas de cuando era mas joven ¿te parece?-

Hablo Bonibell dirigiéndose hacia la Princesa Flama. Ella asintió incomoda; seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la idea de Marceline de ir allí.

-¿Dónde están Finn y Jake?-

Pregunto DP tratando de desviar el tema, Marceline se puso a flotar y coloco sus manos en la parte trasera de su nuca.

-Fueron a la casa del árbol, no deben tardar en venir-

-¿ya la vieron?-

Dijo la Princesa refiriéndose a la chica pelirroja, que en ese momento se entretenía sintiendo la textura del sofá.

Marceline volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hubieras visto la expresión de Finn al reconocerla! Ese tontito esta realmente enamorado…-

Los nervios de la Dulce Princesa se crisparon ante el comentario. Si, eso ya lo sabia, pero aun así…

-Aquí están su majestad-

Interrumpió mentita dándole un par de vestidos rosados. La Princesa Flama se volvió hacia ellos y los miro con curiosidad.

-Todos son rosas, pero siempre puedes teñirlos-

Le dijo DP cordialmente y entregándoselos.

-Gracias-

Murmuro PF en voz baja.

Se podía ver a kilómetros la tensión acumulada entre ellas.

-¿tu padre no estará buscándote?-

Inquirió Bonnibell esperando su reacción. La pelirroja noto las intenciones de la pregunta.

-Le será bastante difícil encontrarme con esta apariencia; además…-

La princesa flama se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya no hay forma de que pueda volver a mi reino ¿oh si?-

La Dulce Princesa entrecerró los ojos y se alejo un poco de ella.

-No, creo que no-

Le respondió con un dejo de amargura.

El sonido de unos pasos las hizo volverse de inmediato y se encontraron con las figuras de Finn y Jake observándolas desde la entrada. Inmediatamente los ojos de PF se iluminaron.

-¡Finn!-

Grito emocionada y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del chico, este le correspondió el abrazo y la atrajo mas hacia el.

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad Boni?-

Le susurro Marceline colocándose a su lado.

-Eso creo-

-Y ahora no hay nada que les impida estar juntos ¿verdad?-

-¡¿A que demonios quieres llegar con esto Marcy?!-

Le dijo DP totalmente frustrada, no entendía el punto de sus preguntas. La vampiresa sonrió y alzo las manos al aire como quitándose la culpa. Miro a Jake que las observaba atentamente y se volvió de nuevo hacia la pelirrosa.

-¿Celosa?-

Le soltó al Fin con la diversión dibujada en el rostro. DP la observo atónita ¿Iba enserio?

-¡oh por Glob!-

Grito con frustración y rodo los ojos desesperada ¿Por qué siempre se iban al tema de los celos?

Se alejo inmediatamente y se volvió a mirarlos cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de la salida.

Finn y la Princesa Flama estaban tomados de las manos y un inmenso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nada más, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si solo existieran ellos dos en este mundo…

La Dulce Princesa suspiro cansada y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Creí estar lista para esto…-

Murmuro para si misma, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si.

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**y haya cumplido con sus expectativas.**_

_**Si no, pueden lincharme jajaja**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


End file.
